vistacityfandomcom-20200215-history
David Lamb
Created By: Garry Stahl *'Appearance:' Vista City game *'Full name:'David Ranell Lamb *'Birthplace:' Scott City, Kansas *'Current Residence:' Long Beach, Ca. *'Parents: Father: ' Randell Dennison Lamb: Drifter, dreamer and missing. Mother: Gena Mae Lamb. Mousy submissive woman, also missing. *'Siblings:' Unknown *'Birthdate:' November 25, 1984 *'Sex:' Male *'Height:' 6' 2" *'Weight:' 190 *'Build:' Medium *'Marital status:' Single, he has a relationship with Candilan, one of the Aneilog girls. Therapeutic or romantic or just friends, it is hard to tell. *'Description: ' Gawky tall man that looks to young for his build and clothing. He dresses in the clothing he is given, be it a suit or causal. He simply doesn’t care about clothing passed the point of having it. *'Skin coloring:' Fair and freckled. *'Eyes:' Blue *'Hair:' Dark blond *'Routine Activities:' Working out scientific problems at the Warp Drive Project. Working on improving his trio of robotic cats. *'Skills/Training/Professional Skills:' David is an informally taught physicist in computers, robotics, and warp drives. His formal education ended some place short of high school. *'Financial Status:' Decent and improving. His patent for the search and rescue spider is hauling in money. *'Group Affiliations:' Warp Drive Project *'Known Associates:' Dr Freeman Dyson, Ed and Cristina Finch, Candilan *'Personality: ' Off center. David comes across as disconnected and detached. He kind of talks passed you rather than to you. This leads people to think he isn't listening. Not the case. *'Ambitions and Goals:' To make wonderful robots ans solve the interesting problems put in front of him. *'Physical/mental Problems:' David is an autistic. His social function is reasonably high. He is not comfortable with the social lie, either giving or receiving. His grasp of the Human viewpoint has been improving, ironically since his relationship stated with Candilan. David is not as socially awkward as when he first arrived. *'Enemies (And Why):' Those that fear technology *'Special Abilities:' Genius. David has a mind on the same order as Ed Finch. *'Weaknesses/Disadvantages:' David has a difficult time in society in general, In spite of his knowledge and ability he was washing dishes and working menial jobs. *'History and Experiences Which have Affected Character Greatly:' David walked into the Warp Drive Project wishing to join. He lacked education, but had in his possession books with math they badly needed. He understood more than he knew he understood. David and his various robots were quickly made at home at the Project. David's explaining his past got the search started for "Mr. C" or Chevy Impala, later found to be named Ingala Fruupurp a Kulad alien. He and his ship were recovered. Kulad it seems behave very similarly to autistic Humans. He and David clicked. David is working with Ed and Cristina Finch. they are called the wonder kids as their skills compliment in a wondrous fashion. All of them lacking orthodox training are of the "I didn't know it was impossible when I did it" school. WDP Director Dr, Freeman Dyson guards them like a precious jewel. Category:Characters Category:CoD Category:Technology Category:Meta